


Not So White

by haldoor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show; characters placed out of Central City – non canon<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own them; I make no money<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Barry and Cisco take a break from fighting crime, along with the team; this is a slice of a conversation they might have if they ever visited the British Post Office in Antarctica</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts), [craterdweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/gifts).



> Inspired by 'white' from **1_million_words** December drabble/icon-a-thon and Kaige's recent 'Day trip to Antarctica' comment. For you, my darlink, even though you don't follow The Flash, and also as a reward for **craterdweller** for an entry into a recent **1_million_words** Weekend Challenge. Already posted at the comm.

"I thought it would be whiter."

Summer in Antarctica was still cold, but it did change the landscape, evidently. They had all expected snow and ice, not this rocky ground they'd stepped onto.

"Yeah, me too." Barry looked around the outcrop where he and Cisco stood, outside the British Post Office that, weirdly, was located on the tip of a peninsula in Antarctica, just below Chile and Argentina apparently; it wasn't like they could see the other countries from here. 

They were visiting from the cruise liner the team had found themselves booking a trip on when things had calmed down in Central City enough for them to finally consider taking a break. 

He and Cisco had already posted their single cards; the others were still inside, writing out multiple cards to whoever it was that they were mailing them to.

"I even wore my fur-lined jacket, but it's actually a little warm," Cisco commented. "I might take it off."

"Don't go crazy," Barry warned. "It may seem warm, but the guide said temperatures can drop suddenly." He slid off his gloves slowly. "The air is cold to my fingers, but not too bad. You could just take off your gloves."

Cisco paused in unzipping his jacket and did as Barry had. Smiling, he gazed down at the antics of some of the penguins nearby. "So damned cute. We don't see anything like this at home."

"No," Barry agreed. "Penguins are only found in the Southern Hemisphere, although of course some of the zoos have them in the north."

"It's so weird though." Cisco wandered near to the edge of where they stood.

"Be careful!" Barry sped to Cisco's other side, guiding him away from the dangerous-looking fall below. "What's weird?"

Cisco wrapped an arm around Barry's waist and turned him slowly so that they could look back to the Post Office. "This. Even though I knew summer was at the opposite time of year to us, it's strange to experience it… although I guess this isn't typical; there's still some snow around."

"It'll seem weirder when the ship gets to New Zealand." Barry planted a kiss on the end of Cisco's nose.

"True," Cisco smiled at him. "What was that for?"

"You're so cute when you're cold."

"Just as well it's not winter then. I hate to imagine trying to walk on this path with you kissing my nose every five seconds."

"I'd do more than kiss your nose."

"Is that a promise?"

"You bet it is."

~//~


End file.
